1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, more particularly to an electrical connector assembly having a retaining device equipped with spring means to stably retain the plug cable connector to the receptacle connector.
2. Description of Related Art
The traditional receptacle connector is mated with the complementary plug cable connector with or without the corresponding locking means. Anyhow, it is further desired to have a reliably tensioned latching not only in a vertical direction but also in a front-to-back direction perpendicular to the vertical direction.